Floater
| image = File:Drowner.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = | title = | speed = Slow | weapon = Acid Bile | aggression = High | danger = Moderate | location = First encountered in the Sewers. | health = }} is a special zombie featured in Dead Island. Overview Floater - his bloated, partially decomposed body produces corrosive slime capable of hurting, blinding or disorienting enemies from a distance. Floaters are harder to kill, their tissues able to absorb a lot of punishment. Floaters are easiest to kill from behind. The Floater is first encountered in the sewers, emerging after the water level dropped enough for it to gain footing again. Appearance The Floater is a zombie with red eyes, an incredibly fat body and is completely covered in a shiny mucus-like membrane. This zombie has spent too long in the swimming pool, and has become swollen with water, with skin stretched so tight you can see his organs beneath. Its abilities include vomiting on the player, which damages and impairs his or her vision. Tips *If you can mod a weapon into an explosive such as a knife since they are expendable and everywhere. Get close enough so that you can aim at the floater and throw the knife. If you're lucky you can kill the zombies surrounding him also(this also works with other special zombies). *When you come across the floater they are sometimes on the ground. If so then start kicking them as they won't be able to get up and its scores you an easy kill. *Floaters can be attacked from behind, allowing the player to stun it and repeatedly get off hits. *Floaters can quickly turn around with ease, making attacking from behind sometimes ineffective. *Floaters are susceptible to electrical damage. A weapon with an electrical mod (Shock, High Voltage, Short-Circuit, or Old Smoky mods) has a higher chance at inflicting massive electrical damage over time and stun. *Fire is somewhat ineffective. *Floaters can be easily taken down by waiting for it to vomit then quickly running up to it and repeatedly kicking it. They will be unable to retaliate (as long as you are kicking or attacking it) and will keep stumbling backwards allowing the player to swing at it until your stamina is drained. *Floaters are easily interrupted by melee attacks, if you can close the distance by veering left and right just slightly as you move in, you can quickly get around him and even simply punch him repeatedly. After you've closed the gap expend your stamina laying down a flurry of quick strikes (punches, knives, etc.) and the pull out to recover. Trivia *Some people referred to this zombie as "Boomer" due to the fact it resembles "The Boomer" from the Left 4 Dead games and has a similar attack. *In the Dead Island trailer for E3 2011, The Floater is shown briefly, spitting a rather large amount of water from its mouth. *This type of infected also resembles the "Bloat" from Killing Floor, and the "Brute" from Dead Frontier. Category:Special Zombies Category:Zombies